


Sing, my little bird

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: The war may have ended, yet Byleth's sleep schedule rejects to adapt to this new era of peace.Luckily, Hubert knows a good way to lull her. Two owls finding a way to settle into a hollow of their favorite tree.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Sing, my little bird

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> \----

Marchioness Vestra feels restless. Her only company in this early night was a sword and her disorganized thoughts. While the summer breeze felt pleasant from her bedside, she ended up crawling out like a gnat, dwelling in the small balcony connected to the master bedroom. 

Byleth delicately cut the wind with her blade, each slash reflecting soft moonlight as she continues to replay every set of movements. An upper strike followed by sheathing the sword effortlessly, repeat. 

On a certain swing, Byleth stops to adjust a loose hair behind her ear. While the view from this balcony was lovely, what drew the eye was a tall silhouette reflected on her blade. “Forgive me, have I interrupted your slumber?” She speaks softly, cleaning her sweaty forehead with a sleeve while meeting eyes with the broody man resting by the window’s edge. 

Much like his wife, Hubert only wore a robe to hide his nudeness— a simple black robe adapted to his silhouette that made him appear more slender in proportion to his height. “No,” A mum reply, matching well with his small smile.

He was tempted to tease her, mention how he had awoken the moment she left his arms—leaving him aching and empty. Of course, he quickly realized that such a statement would be sudden death for him instead of her. 

She gives an open smile, and he feels warmer. Hubert is still getting used to this pleasant feeling called love. He props a leg forward to step into the balcony, trying to ignore her reserved giggle. Despite how much he chides her for using the window instead of the nearby door, he decides to become a criminal with her. _What an honor,_ he thought.

He had two mugs with him, the aroma emanating from the beverage made her face lit up further. 

“I’m grateful,” Byleth laughs languidly and at ease, accepting a mug before letting her sword rest against the wooden railing. A few moths dance near a round lantern that hangs over them. “Mmm…” She sighs pleasantly after taking a drink, staring at Hubert as they rest against the railing too. “I must say, I’m perplexed…I never thought I would see the day where the high-rank advisors of the Emperor would be sharing a warm cup of banana milk.”

It takes a few seconds for him to speak, “I share the sentiment,” 

“Ferdinand would rant of this for weeks.” She adds.

He lowly chuckles at that, “Will you inform him?”

“No,” A pause as she goes to stand beside him, letting her head rest against his arm. “I have seen enough times how you deal with blabbermouths for a lifetime...Thank you.”

Hubert stares at her, trying to decipher what could be hiding behind those stern cool eyes. She barely blinks while staring ahead, though his face feels warmer at seeing how her lips pucker to cool the drink. Even after all this time, she remains unpredictable. While in the war that would have unsettled him, he can proudly admit that as her husband he has learned to decipher the many layers of Byleth Eisner von Vestra.

Hesitantly, he moves his arm away to invite her to rest against his chest instead. He holds her close, passing his fingers along her arm until she finally lets her face nuzzle close to his heartbeat. “Is the bed uncomfortable for you? You have been leaving it daily in the middle of the night ever since we returned from the Emperor’s palace.”

Byleth chuckles at that, “Have you been keeping a tally on me?”

“You know it’s one of my duties to keep an eye on you.” He hums approvingly, it was pleasant for Byleth’s ears. His usual slender and cold eyes were now lucid, giving a warm touch to his olive gaze. 

“Do you believe I’m plotting something foul against the Emperor?”

“No, I trust you.” He says concisely, Byleth’s heart is finally skipping faster. The man who barely trusts his shadow at times, openly discoursing his loyalty. “As your husband, I’m concerned for your well-being…” He leaves his cup on the railing, passing his slender fingers between her humid hair instead. Byleth nests closer, “What troubles you? I have vowed to love and cherish you until my last breath—getting rid of the miscreants that are stealing you sleep would be no challenge. ”

Ominous and sweet, just like those coffee candies she has made for him on a few occasions. She leaves her mug aside too, preferring to wrap her arms around him to only concentrate on his scent and warmth. “The time of war and secrecy has long passed, Hubert…” She chides with a smile, trying not to enable his ruthless behavior. “Justice prevails in Fódlan now, the law is finally neutral. A Vestra’s night service is no longer required…”

“You may clip an owl’s wings and remove its claws, but its nature shall remain the same,” Hubert speaks matter-of-factly. “It will still try to search for prey and feast. Is this your case, _my little bird_?”

The pet name tugs her heartstrings, his lack of embarrassment only brought more weight to his cocky disposition. “Are you speaking from experience, _my darling_?” She’s impassive while her arms move back, hands now crawling along his waist. His cleverness has always been attractive, tonight was no different. “Is this why you’re awake too?”

“No,” He bares his teeth as he smiles now, enjoying her every touch. He holds her chin and tilts it upward, kissing her lips soon after and staying close to feel her soft exhale. Once upon a time, Hubert wondered what would it take for her to be riled up.“I’m afraid I had grown rather fond of sleeping with you by my side…”

Now, he knows exactly what it takes. Her cheeks flushing charmingly pink gave him the signal to finally end her, and drag her to his side permanently. “Byleth…” He whispers, smoothing his fingers away from her chin to follow the line of her neck and the curve of her chest. “Come to me,” 

She takes a sharp inhale.

“Let’s return to our bed.” 

Her anxiousness seems to dissipate. Yearning and desire pool in her body instead. She bites her lip, fidgeting with the texture of his robe. “Let’s say, hypothetically speaking that I accept your invitation.” She feigns ignorance, it was obvious Hubert already knew he had convinced her to retire for the night. “Am I expected to simply lay on the bed and sleep?”

“No.” He’s taciturn, cold. His smile and eyes are still inviting. “The night is perfect for a couplet of owls to share a feast.”

The heat on her cheeks crawls further down. It felt like she had drunk a whole bottle of rum. A shiver goes down her spine and finally trembles, it was hard to believe that this man had been so shy in his marriage proposal. “Oh, Hubert…” She sweetly cooes, unable to hide her satisfaction and approval. “You’re such a _good_ husband.” He snares him, cupping his cheeks to feel his sharp cheekbones and for their lips to dance again. Short and sweet kisses that promised more. “Please, take me to bed and love me.”

He snickers between a smirk, “Love you? Oh, how whimsical of you, my darling...” He whispers while moving away, picking her up with an effortless sweep. She held him close, ghostly passing her lips on his jaw. “No, my little bird. You are to receive punishment before anything else. After refusing to use the door to reach this balcony, you leave me no choice.” He explains this as he entered the room through the window, ignoring her reserved giggles and little bites on the shell of his ear.

“Oh no,” Byleth whips her head back, dramatically. “I am receiving punishment from Hubert von Vestra,” She gasps with a smile as her body falls roughly on the bed, facing down. Her breath quickens at feeling him shift behind her, daring to look back to only meet with his hungry gaze following the shape of her legs and ass. 

She licks the inside of her cheek, following the movement of him removing the adjustable belt from his robe. The sight of his nudeness disclosing failed to make her aware of his plans. Hubert’s hands play with his belt for a few seconds before grabbing her wrists, pulling her closer to him.

Byleth slumps against him, blood racing a little faster at feeling his erection pressed against her thigh. “Hubert…” She moans, grinding against his cock while pretending to ignore how he was wrapping his belt around her wrists. Hubert exhales slowly, pale lips parting softly until they curl. 

“Aching for my touch this soon?” He hums, passing a hand on her chest to purposely move her robe aside to reveal her breasts. He ghostly moves a finger around them, flicking dismissively her nipples to make her gasp. Her skin felt sticky and damp, ready for his tongue to recollect her sweet taste. “Ah-Ah,” He dismisses when she tried to rub against his cock again, pushing her down as punishment in a swift movement. “Your ambition will do you no well here.”

His hands rest on her ass, thumbs kneading in the well-formed muscle. He hisses at the sight of her tight cunt when he lifts her robe. “Look at you…” He groans, bringing a hand back to lick his fingers before smacking her right cheek with force. Her cry-out is nothing but hot and delirious, wet and needy. “You’re absolutely ready to be fucked like a whore.”

Yes, she was. She wouldn’t admit it, for the reward of being silent was far greater than simply giving in. His open and wet palm meets her ass again a few times until her face rolls into the covers, moaning against them. “F—Fuck, Hubert!” Her wrists rub against each other, playing around with the weak knot that kept them trapped. Byleth felt goosebumps all around, further warmth in her cunt that matches her reddened skin. “Yes, yes…” She moans.

Hubert caresses her thighs and ass, soothing as her breathing calms down. “Feeling good?” He taunts while spitting between her asscheeks, following the trail of saliva until it meets her entrance. Using two fingers, he spreads her lips apart before moving towards her clit, circling it so Byleth would beg for his attention again with small gasps and little moans. “My pretty bird, I love hearing you sing…” He mumbles.

Something akin to a whimper escapes her throat, the sound is rough and almost guttural but she says nothing. 

“Sing.” His fingers move away from her clit, plunging them inside instead. Her gasp makes his cock twitch. “If it feels good, you will sing for me…”He whispers heavy, slowly losing himself in his desire and need. He curls his fingers, pounding into her walls to hear her become a babbling mess. “Let me see this owl become a common little sparrow…”

“ _Ahh_ — _Ahh, Hubert! Oh my_ —” Breaths falter as her eyes open to only roll back next, teetering right into the edge. “Yes, yes!” Byleth becomes a panting mess, she felt ready to come undone and yet hungry for his cock. “Hubert, please, please. Just give me your…” She hisses as his fingers pull out, leaving her aching and wanting for a moment before the tip of his cock rubs against her entrance.

“Already so close?” He hums with a smile, moaning softly when her cunt receives him with a tight squeeze. His legs go tight as she pushes back, marveling at the sight. “Good girl...” He praises before grasping her hips with force, nails sinking into her flesh to leave marks behind. Reckless and greedy, he began to slam against her ass. The smack of skin with skin was hot and wet, echoing into the room.

He held to the knot on her wrists, pulling on it to make her push back when indicated. He would have laughed at such an eager disposition if his full concentration wasn’t busy at trying not to cum inside of her so soon. “Attempting to milk me, are you…” He growls.

“Y—Yes, I want your c—cum, Hubert…”Byleth pleads teary-eyed, cheeks swelled by how hard she smiled “Smear my insides, _please.”_

 _“Again,”_ He commands while taking her hips, choking down a groan. “Tell me that you want this,” He emphasizes by pulling out almost all his cock before pushing it back inside with force, moaning with her. “Beg me for my seed.”

“Yes, please.” Byleth doesn’t resist, pleading for more instead. Her breathing quickens, matching his pace as Hubert continues to fuck her like the bitch she is. Hungry for his cock and touch. “Hah, Hubert! Fuck me, yes!” Her toes curled and finally, the world went white. Willing and shaking, she came against him. Tears rolled down her face, staining the covers below.

The sight of her blissful aftermath finally broke him. With one last rush of pleasure, he finally came. Throbbing deeply until every last drop nested inside her. “Very good, my pretty bird…” He chuckles weakly as he pulls out, enjoying the sight of his cum leaking from her entrance. “So very good…” He voices more amorously, passing his hands on her legs before undoing the tight bond on her wrists.

Byleth winces softly while moving her arms unto the bed, rolling on a side to finally breathe properly. Hubert leans in and kisses her arm, settling behind her to start caressing her whole body. 

“Are you well, love?” He asks softly against her ear, pressing kisses on her head and neck. “Do you still feel restless, hmm?”

“You cocky bastard…” Byleth dismisses as she stretches, humming at feeling a hand pass between her breasts and soon following the shape of her stomach. Their eyes meet, “I feel good…”

Hubert stares at her until her bluntness is too much to handle, he hides in her neck to softly laugh and hide sudden embarrassment. “So very shameful, my love…” He guides her into his arms, nestling together. Her kisses on his collarbone felt warm and quite ticklish. 

“Hubert, are you blushing?” Her tone was playful and full of love.

“No,” Yes, yes he was.

Byleth stays quiet, preferring for this to be their last conversation for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
